Draco Malfoy and living with the Muggles
by Felton's Fangirl
Summary: Draco spends the holidays at Hermione's - learning about many fascinating muggle objects - a box with moving muggles in it and little 'fones' with which muggles could talk to others who lived far away. Are the muggles really oblivious to magic? DRAMIONE.
1. Prologue

**A/N :**Well, here's my first multi - chaptered story! ENJOY! Also the bits in italics is Hermione reminiscing.

**Disclaimer :** No, I am not Joanne Fucking Rowling. No, I won't magically morph into her during the course of the story - This applies for all the chapters.

* * *

_Prologue_

Hermione Granger sighed as she watched Draco clutch his wand and glare dangerously at the poor Muggle who had just entered the underground.

Ah, she had forgotten to explain the automatic doors to him.

* * *

She didn't know what she should have been expecting.  
This was after all Draco Malfoy.

But it was the Draco Malfoy who had asked her if he could accompany her to her parent's house after their "eighth" year at Hogwarts. Yes. The very same Draco who was and had been her boyfriend for 6 months.

She remembered the day the world stopped making sense.. the day Draco Malfoy had asked her out.

_Hermione, the head girl was sitting in the common room she shared with the head boy - Draco Malfoy. No, they both hadn't murdered each other on the first day. In fact, he wasn't so bad. He was almost... nice to her. She looked up from the book she was reading. Yes he was 'nice' to her._

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

_Draco Malfoy walked into the common room looking very flustered. Hermione looked down at her book again. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't think of him. He certainly was easy on the eyes. But Hermione wasn't some night troll either. She had filled out quite nicely as she grew up._

_"Ahem."_

_That brought her out of her musings. She looked at him, smiled sweetly, and then raised her eyebrows, wanting to know why he wanted to talk to her._

_"Well there's Hogsmeade trip this weekend - "_  
_"- Yeah, there is. What about it?"_  
_"Um, you see I was wondering if - if -"_  
_"- Yes?"_  
_"You'llgooutwithme?"_

_"What?" she asked, even though she was sure she had heard him correctly._

_"Oh come off it, Hermione. You heard me. I'm not gonna repeat it once again."_

_She grinned at the casual use of her first name._

_"I'll take that as a yes?"_

TRRRING!

Her cell phone ringing suddenly bought her out of her pleasant reminisces...  
... that and Draco jumping next to her, pointing his wand at her poor cell-phone.

She sighed. Oh, Draco was certainly gonna learn a lot in these few weeks...

* * *

**A/N : **Well, that's it! Sorry for it being so short. I'll make it up in the other chapters. ;) And also, I'll include some more flashbacks in the next few chapters - including the one of Draco asking Hermione if he could stay at her parent's house with her.. R&R!


	2. The Cell - Phone

**A/N : **Well, here it is! The first chapter! YAY! This takes place simultaneously during the prologue.. only, it's mostly from Draco's POV. Again, Italics are flashbacks. Also, a great big thank you to_ GottaGetBackUp _for the amazingly sweet review! Your pen-name is supermegafoxyawesomehot! SK for the win! I kinda tried to make a SK reference in the previous chapter. Did you spot it? :P

* * *

_ The Cell-Phone_

Draco Malfoy jumped, instinctively reaching for his wand. Those damn doors again. What were they called? Ah, Auto-Matrix! Matrix or not, those doors gave him the creeps. They made him feel like his fourth year defence teacher (What was his name? Ah, yes.. Moody!) - CONSTANT VIGILANCE! They were like.. _magic. _

And the muggles around him didn't seem to mind them...

... Did they really know naught about _their _world?

Of course, they did! Sweet Merlin, damn muggles ruining his bloody mind. The doors probably ran on that Elektirity thing Hermione told him about.

_Hermione._

He glanced at her.. she seemed to be lost in some memory.. a happy one - by the look of the dazed expression on her face. He wondered if she was remembering how he - Draco Malfoy - had asked her if he could accompany her to the _muggle _world. It wasn't easy. Draco shuddered.

_Draco swallowed. Swallowing didn't help him regain his insides though. They seemed to have apparated away to some distant island. Laughing nervously at his own dumb joke, he scanned the crowd for her._

_The last exam for the "eighth" years had just ended - Arithmancy - and there were merely TWO WEEKS until he told Hogwarts goodbye once and for all. He sighed - Hogwarts had been a home for him that was unlike his own - warm and loving. He laughed humourlessly to imagine what would have been his dead father's reaction when he knew what his son was about to do. It was times like this he was truly happy his father had died in the battle. His mom wouldn't mind though - she wasn't dead, she was just chillin' in some old beach in Venice. Yep. Narcissa Malfoy was cool like that._

_However, all thoughts of his parents were driven out of his mind when he spotted her. Hermione. She looked as radiant as ever. Draco thought - for about the hundredth time - about how he had made the best decision ever by taking that Felix Felicis and asking her out. Yes. Hermione Granger. His girlfriend._

_"Fuck it all to hell." he heard himself say as he approached her._

_Her eyes brightened up as she spotted him. "Draco!" she squealed and walked towards him. "Y-yeah. Herm-mione.. I-I need to ta-ta-talk to you." He heard Blaise Zabini snigger behind him. Draco threw him a dirty look, wishing that his stock of Felix hadn't run out._

_"Sure. Whoa, that paper was a breeze, wasn't it!"_

_Blaise snorted, making both Draco and Hermione glare at him. "Whoa! Hold your horses! I'm off..." He said, smirking pointedly at Draco. Draco chose to ignore this and instead turned to Hermione and said "Can we go to the common room?"_

_Hermione hesitated - but then seeing Blaise keenly trying to eavesdrop into their conversation - nodded._

_Later on, Draco would only remember patches of how his feet seemed to move of their own accord - how Hermione said the password and they both scrambled in through the portrait hole._

_Hermione sat down on the couch and stared at Draco keenly... making him uncomfortable._

_"Well, this is it. The exams are done now. Graduation is just 2 weeks away - "_  
_"- What d'you mean this is it?"_  
_"I mean that we're gonna tell Hogwarts goodbye once and for all... And you're going for Auror training -"_  
_" - And you're coming with me. We'll be Aurors. We've discussed this before Draco. What's new?"_

_Draco hesitated.. Yes, he was going for Auror training with Hermione. But -_

_" It's after a month. And during that month -"_  
_" - You'll go your way and I'll go mine."_  
_Hermione sounded kind of disappointed when she said this._

_"Yeah.. about that -"_  
_"- Yes?"_  
_She sounded eager now._

_"Can I come with you? To your parents' house? I mean, I understand if you don't want me to. Just consider it. No, forget it. How stupid of me. I'll just go back to Malfoy Manor."_  
_Draco knew he was rambling but he didn't care. He stopped abruptly to stare at the expression on Hermione's face._

_She looked awe-struck - but then the full weight of what Draco was trying to see seemed to hit her - for she screamed -_  
_"YES! MERLIN YES!" - and gave him one of the best kisses he'd ever had in his life._

* * *

Draco hummed. He should have known Hermione wouldn't refuse. He was - after all - irresistable.  
He turned to tell Hermione this - but just then -

TRRRING!

He jumped - Hermione swore.. muttering something about forgetting to turn it to vibration mode. Draco stared - fascinated - at a little metal thing which was the source of the noise. He prodded it with his wand. Had he not been so immersed with the thing, he might have noticed Hermione rolling her eyes.

" 'Mione, What's that?" He asked pointing at the... thing.  
"One second, Draco"

Hermione then pressed a knob - like thing on the... thing and pressed a green button and then to Draco's horror - placed the thing on her ear and began talking to it.

_Was she bloody mental? What in Merlin's name was she doing?!  
_

He glanced around to see if any muggles had spotted how crazily Hermione was behaving - but they hadn't noticed. On the contrary.. it was almost normal...  
... for them, that is.

He turned to Hermione who was still talking to the thing.  
"Yeah, bye mum. I expect we'll reach soon. Love ya!"

_Was she actually talking to Mrs. Granger with that thing?  
_  
No, that was absurd.. Talking to Mrs. Granger indeed! Although, Draco wouldn't put anything past those muggles now.

"Hermione, What IS that?" he asked again, pointing at it apprehensively.  
He heard her sigh.

And then she began to explain.

* * *

Draco was currently immersed in a very interesting game on Hermione's _cell phone._After about an hour of Hermione explaining, which consisted of Draco looking awe-struck and asking many questions and Hermione rolling her eyes countless times, Draco had finally decided that the muggles were BLOODY BRILLIANT!

"Um, Draco?"  
Draco looked up. It was Hermione.

"We're here."

* * *

**A/N : **Well.. that's it! I had planned to include Hermione's parents in this chapter, but then... maybe not. They'll be in the next chapter, I promise! Tell me if you want more flashbacks, more Blaise, etc.. :P R&R PLEASE!


	3. Meeting the Parents

**A/N : **Here's the third chapter! I know I haven't updated in well over a week and I'm so sorry! :( It's my exams next week so we have a lot of activities and other last-minute shit. Trust me - It's not fun. Also, this story's gonna have 8 more chapters and an epilogue - which bring our total tally to ... 12! :D

* * *

_Meeting the Parents_

"We're here."

Draco's head jerked up.

"Already?"

Hermione nodded, ever so slightly smiling.

* * *

They got off the train.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting there for them. Hermione's eyes lit up with joy when she saw them and she ran to hug her parents. Mr. Granger was a tall man with greying brown hair the shade of Hermione's. Mrs. Granger was a short woman with a kind face and curly blond hair. She was about a head shorter than her husband and only slightly shorter than Hermione. She had vibrant blue eyes - like Dumbledore's, that twinkled slightly. Mr. Granger has chocolate-brown eyes - Hermione had inherited them from him, no doubt.

Draco stepped back. Mrs. Granger had now released Hermione and was currently fussing over her clothes and hair. Draco smiled. Mothers were always the same - witch or muggle. Snorting mentally in amusement at Hermione's parents' hair colours, Draco heard his name being called.

"Oh, mom! Give it a rest! Don't forget Draco now!"

At this both Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned to look at him.  
Mrs. Granger smiled kindly at him while Mr. Granger was staring at him keenly.

"So you're the wizard chap, eh?" Mr. Granger had a deep voice not unlike Snape's but it had a hint of kindness in it - something that Draco's godfather's voice never had. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh Paul, give it a rest!" Mrs. Granger's voice was kind and sweet - just like her.  
"Alice..."  
"Paul."

Draco glanced at Mr. Granger. He was frowning - but his eyes were twinkling brightly (kinda like Hermione's when she answers a question right)

"Aw, Don't mind him dear. He's just messing around with ya." Mrs. Granger must have noticed his glance. "Come on, let's go home... just a couple of blocks away. We'll walk then!"

Draco nodded, smiling.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Mr. Granger and Alice(she had insisted he call her that.) were walking in a narrow muggle street. Draco glanced curiously at some muggle children playing on icicles(Hermione had shown him a picture of hers once - why they were named after a form of ice, Draco never knew) and other muggle toys. He saw some teenagers with curious _wires_ coming out of their ears. They were also _skating._ He sighed. When he was their age, he had a lot to go through.. a dull mark on his arm would prove that.

Not wanting to think of such horrible things, he turned his attention at Hermione who was currently accusing her mother of not picking her up at the station. Draco thought it odd. His parents never came to the station. They usually sent house-elves. He remembered how as a smug and confident11-year-old he had come grinning to the platform - only to find Dobby looking at him with big tennis-ball eyes. He sighed again.

"So, Draco, Did you enjoy your trip from Platform 9 3/4? Or do you prefer a broomstick?" It was Mr. Granger. Draco grinned. "Well, the underground was impressive... I still prefer a broomstick by the way. Wizards have the best you see." Mr. Granger snorted.  
"So I thought."

Alice turned around. Draco couldn't help noticing the twinkle in her eyes  
"Well, it's nice to see you gentlemen are getting along - Good for you Paul. Now, Draco dear - does your mother know you're here? We wouldn't want her not knowing, now, would we?"  
The last sentence was a bit... accusatory.

"Of course she does, er, Alice."  
"That's a good boy. Now, Paul - I wanted to -"

Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

"Mom, Dad, _Draco_ - We're home."

Draco glanced at Hermione's house - a beautiful tidy little home. He stepped in after , Hermione and Alice into a well-kept living room with a nice comfy sofa and a squashy armchair in the corner.

"Now, Draco dear, go up with Hermione.. she'll show you the guestroom - that's where you're staying - Now freshen up and come down you two!" Alice shooed them upstairs.

"C'mon Draco. I'll show you my room," Hermione grinned. She yanked him up the stairs.

* * *

"And that's your room."  
Hermione had just given him a full tour of the Grangers' upstairs.

"Aw, can't I stay in your room instead?" Draco asked mock disappointed.  
Hermione smirked.  
"Now, now.. _Alice_ wouldn't want that would she?  
"Oh, won't she?" Draco was leaning closer.  
Hermione stepped forward too.  
Draco leaned in to try and capture her lips when -

"HERMIONE, DRACO! HURRY UP NOW... I WANT YOU IN TIME FOR TEA!"  
Hermione smiled.  
"She wouldn't."

* * *

Draco rushed downstairs to find the entire Granger family seated around a circular dining table loaded with biscuits and buns of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh, good Draco dear, you're just in time. Now I wish Paul would leave the damn telly alone so we could have A PROPER FAMILY TEA."

Draco heard a grunt from the living room. Curious to know what this _telly _was, he went there.

"WHOA! What in the name of Merlin does that do?"  
It was a curious box with tiny muggles inside. _Fascinating._

He heard someone sigh from the dining table.  
"Come here, Draco, I'll explain."

Oh yes, Hermione would have to do a lot of that this summer.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, that's it! The second chapter! Please, please, please review! I'm a bit disappointed with the reviews to be honest, a review a week's not very impressive. I wasn't aiming for 10k a day...but yeah... So, if you like this story then please tell me. Each review makes my day 10 times better! Criticism, cookies and compliments are the best! Also thank you _thefourteenth _for the review!


End file.
